Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-tumor polypeptide and a method for preparing an anti-tumor drug comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
JWA gene, also known as ARL6IP5 (GenBank: AF070523.1, 1998; LOCUS: AF070523, NM_00640) was initially cloned from primary human tracheal-bronchial epithelial cells after all-trans-retinoic acid (ATRA) treatment, and it encodes a new type of cytoskeletal associated protein.
JWA protein can inhibit tumor cell adhesion, infiltration, angiogenesis and metastasis. It is imperative to apply JWA protein into clinical treatment. However, at present it is difficult to obtain purified JWA protein by using host expression system, which makes it impossible to conduct experiments with purified JWA protein in vivo and in vitro.